


【賢海】醉心

by Eting



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eting/pseuds/Eting
Kudos: 10





	【賢海】醉心

＊红酒play  
＊黄暴预警！  
＊人体酒器预警！  
＊渣渣文笔预警！

结束与朴正洙几日在日本的温泉之旅，李东海一回到家就被一个大型挂件扑上。  
「哥！你怎么可以跟特哥单独去旅行这么多天！」

李东海对曹圭贤就是会不一样，他会对其他哥哥任性要求，但对于曹圭贤则完全相反，他反而是那个总是包容、答应曹圭贤无限要求的人，因为难得能在他面前当个哥哥，虽然在别人眼中曹圭贤沉稳的性格似乎比较像哥哥的角色，但李东海对他也是相当宠溺了。  
其他人对此虽然有些吃味，但曹圭贤只要不提出太过分的要求也随他去了。

李东海宠溺的揉乱他的头发，刚要开口巴在他身上的曹圭贤就被身后的朴正洙一把抓下「快去快去我从日本带了些特产给你们」说完将手上大包小包的礼盒往曹圭贤怀里塞。  
曹圭贤一撇嘴，所有哥哥里面他最听的还是朴正洙的话，他正要乖乖的将一怀里的礼盒报到客厅去却被李东海拉住手凑在他耳边低声说「乖啦今天晚上就陪你做你想做的」  
他这才展开笑颜又偷吻了李东海一口才走去客厅。  
－  
晚间，曹圭贤心情甚好的哼着歌在自己房间内专门存放红酒的冰箱柜挑选红酒。  
李东海快速的洗好澡，擦着半干的头发、只穿着浴袍便走去敲响曹圭贤的房门。  
「哥～」唯有在李东海面前曺圭贤才会脱去稳重的躯壳，尽情撒娇。  
「啊？你要喝酒啊？」李东海一进门便看到茶几上摆着一瓶价格不菲的红酒和两个红酒杯。  
「嘿嘿」曺圭贤扬起坏笑不解释  
「唔....你明明知道我酒量不好的」李东海就是标准的一杯醉，所以曺圭贤也鲜少邀他一同喝酒，他通常都是和金希澈、李赫宰两人一起喝。  
「不会让哥喝太多的 」曺圭贤已经着手将软木塞拔出，在两个高脚杯中各添上半杯的红酒，将其中一杯递给李东海。  
「嗯...」李东海无奈接过，坐在床边轻抿了一口就放下酒杯，不解的看着曹圭贤拿着酒杯走向自己，他惊呼一声「啊…！」曺圭贤一手敞开李东海的浴袍，一手将酒杯倾斜倒下。  
他居然将酒淋向自己的胸膛！  
纯白的浴袍一下被染成美丽的酒红色，更多的是顺着白皙胸膛、流过线条美好的腰线直到令人遐想的胯间。  
「你做什么...！」李东海一下站起，有些酒水甚至顺着他的大腿流落到地板上  
「哥说好今天我可以做我想做的喔！」曺圭贤放下酒杯将李东海推到床上，双手麻利的解开浴袍的带子，露出里面被红酒沾湿的曼妙身子，好啊，李东海居然没穿内裤！  
他眼眸暗得更加深沉，低头亲吻湿漉漉的胸膛、伸出舌头舔弄敏感的乳晕、甚至是牙齿啃咬挺立的乳首、最后停留在肚脐眼深吸一口，将里头残留的少许红酒喝掉。  
「嗯啊….」李东海红着脸，白玉的双手抬高遮着自己的双眼，润红的唇泄出呻吟，努力挺起自己的胸膛方便曺圭贤的吸允，还想要. ...更多….  
曺圭贤将李东海遮着自己水润眼眸的手拿开压到一旁说道「不行喔 哥哥得看着我是怎么品尝你身上的美酒才行！」  
将李东海的腿分的大开折压到胸膛，他用牙尖轻轻啃咬大腿内侧最细致的嫩肉，留下浅浅的牙印，再以柔软的舌头细细舔过刚刚被红酒流过的水痕。  
「小狗吗你....呵....」被他的舌尖舔弄的有些搔痒，李东海轻笑着  
曹圭贤又拿过一旁的酒杯，从他已经挺翘的性器淋下，并在他的注视下低头含住、吸允。  
「嘶....嗯...」李东海发出满足的喘息，他舒服的眯起眼享受亲爱弟弟的口交服务。  
在纯熟的舔弄技巧下，李东海很快就射了出来，曺圭贤起身与他交换一个绵长的吻顺势将口中李东海的液体渡了过去。  
「唔....」有些来不及咽下的乳白色液体从他的嘴角溢出，留下一道暧昧色情的痕迹又被曺圭贤用拇指抹去  
「嗯...看来哥哥自己准备好了呢...」曺圭贤满意的看了看已经湿润柔软的穴口，看来李东海有先自己润滑过。  
「等等....小贤！不行！」原本还迷蒙着双眼的李东海在看清曺圭贤手上拿的东西时惊愕地睁大双眼，连忙抬手阻止，却被曹圭贤一把擒住拿过刚刚浴袍的带子将他的双手束缚着。  
「哥你不是最疼我的吗....」曺圭贤假装委屈的嘟起嘴，好像刚刚动手绑住人双手的不是自己。  
「唔...不行的....」李东海被翻过身跪趴在床上，被绑住的双手缚在后背，屁股被人高高抬起，腰部直往下压，整个后穴都露了出来，他的脸贴在床单上，微微摇着头。  
曹圭贤手上拿着的是刚刚已经被他们倒的只剩下1/3瓶的红酒瓶！  
他倒了点润滑液在手上，仔仔细细的抹在酒瓶细窄的瓶口，不顾李东海的挣扎在他的注视下将瓶口对准娇艳的穴口就这么插了进去。  
「啊啊…..嗯...！」其实细细的瓶颈进入的并不困难，真正让李东海难受的是酒瓶内的红酒正往他的穴内潺潺流入！  
仅存的1/3液体很快的就完全倒完，曺圭贤缓缓的拔出酒瓶，瓶口与穴肉分离还发出响亮的''啵''声，穴口甚至有些满出的酒汁顺着白皙的臀肉流向膝窝。  
李东海把脸深深埋在床铺，简直烧红了脸，他的小腹因盛满了酒液而微微鼓起，他完全被刺激出羞耻的泪水。  
曺圭贤将他的脸抬起，吻去他脸上的泪痕「我的哥哥除了下面爱流水，连上面的眼睛也很会流呢」  
「呜呜....你...嗝....你....」李东海哭的说不出完整的话语，抽哒抽哒的。  
曺圭贤又拿过一旁的软木塞塞住还在流出酒汁的穴口。  
「呜嗯...」李东海几乎能感受到酒液在自己腹中晃荡，他呜咽一声感到更加羞耻了，软木塞被自己紧致的穴口吸得紧，愣是一点酒液都没再流出来。  
曺圭贤并起他的双腿告诉他「腿夹紧了我的好哥哥酒可得在你体内留久一点我只好委屈自己先用这里了」说完就将完全挺立的性器插入了两腿的夹缝处。  
李东海低下头就能看见曺圭贤在自己腿间进出的欲望，两人的性器几乎要摩擦在一起，他仰起头不去看那令人害羞的画面。  
「嗯啊….」他的腰肢被握的老紧前后摇晃，连带腹中的酒也在滚动，体内的酒在此时也开始被肠肉吸收产生催化作用，李东海开始觉得脑袋发热，脸又涨的更红，简直就是喝醉的模样！  
在曹圭贤一声低吼，他将已经发泄后的欲望从他腿间抽出，见身下人的眼神开始涣散无神，脸也红的像要滴出汁，他终于将塞住穴口的软木塞拔出，又是''啵''的一声，酒液从他红嫣嫣的穴口一倾而出，他低头含住湿漉漉的穴口，将李东海体内残留的液体全数吸出。  
「呜嗯...啊…啊….」李东海已经被体内酒气醺的完全醉了，神智迷蒙，口中依然无意识泄出呻吟，曺圭贤软热的舌肉探得更深，模仿交媾的动作一进一出的，贪婪地吸取残留些许酒气地柔软媚肉。  
「唔哥的酒量真的得好好训练才行....」曺圭贤此时是真的感到苦恼了，他看着身下因为醉酒而昏昏欲睡的人，又看了看自己依旧挺立的下身。  
亲爱的哥哥 你就是最醉我心的极品美酒啊…..  
-  
隔天一早，李东海起床时脸颊还红润着，脑袋也晕乎乎的，好像还醉着，他看着躺在自己身旁呼呼大睡的曺圭贤忍不住一巴掌往他的头扇去。  
「唔！嗯？怎么了？？」曺圭贤被吓醒，睡眼惺忪着抬头张望，只见一旁气的炸毛的李东海张着美目怒瞪着自己。  
「还敢问！」  
「唔我真的不知道这么多年你一点酒量都没长进嘛！」他抬手抱着李东海又躲回了被窝，见李东海双手还反抗着自己立刻装作委屈道「而且哥昨晚明明说要好好陪我的！我都还没做到哥就睡了！」标准的''做贼的喊捉贼''  
「唔....」在腹黑弟弟面前李东海还是被吃得死死的，愣是一句回嘴的话都说不出。  
「所以现在补偿我吧....」曺圭贤嘿嘿一笑又将手伸到李东海被中赤裸的胸膛开始爱抚揉捏  
「欸欸！等.....唔嗯.....」早知道就不要把他打醒了！李东海此时后悔莫及....


End file.
